Outlast Frank and Kyles adventure
by saperasdisawesome
Summary: Kyle and Frank escape the asylum, but after a while they are ordered to kidnap Blake Langermann who in investigating something that murkoff doesn't want to be solved. Franks POV through the entire story Alternate universe, it will follow past outlast 2 but it will be different.
1. New Orders

New orders

It has been almost a year since Me and Kyle escaped that the Asylum and we continued working for murkoff. Over the Asylum we were sent to guard a facility. We really liked being sent to the same place. It gave us more time to talk. We never really got sent on any more missions after the Asylum and we were glad. We did get an order one time but it was just to strangle some women in the hospital. We never really wanted to go on anymore missions after that. We were given better equipment after we were transferred. "I like this new equipment" I said to Kyle. "Yeah, me too" I replied. We always talked after we got off duty. Were almost like best friends. In a way we kind of were. We always hung out after duty and we always patrolled together. We really had a lot in common and we always did stuff together. We had decent conditions at the facility we were guarding. "I am going to hit the hay, " I said to Kyle "Me too" He replied. When we woke up we decided to go into town for a little. Our shift didn't start until 2:00pm so we had plenty of decided to go to a bar and have a drinking contest "Bet I can last longer" I said "You're on" said. We started drinking and Kyle was the first one to black out. I also blacked out and when I woke up it was 1:00pm. "Wake up Kyle we have to get to work" I said. "Ok" He said. We got up and started to head back to the facility. Along the way we saw a guy with glasses talking to some lady. We saw they were looking at us probably because we were wearing murkoff military gear. We decided to ignore them and get in our car and drive back to the facility. When we got back it was 1:30 pm. We headed to our stations "see you after my shift Kyle" I said. We went our separate ways. When I got to my station which was guarding the walls. I began my patrol. I walked alongside the walls and if I saw anyone my orders were shoot to kill or capture. I was walking back around after my 5 run and saw that guy from town. "HEY FREEZE" I shouted. He tried to run, but I aimed my gun at him and fired. I only hit him in the shoulder and he got away "DAM" I shouted and decided to go tell the commanding officer what I saw. I headed to the office and said "sir, I saw an intruder, but he escaped" "dam" He said."Let me see if I caught him on the cameras" He said. "Okay, I got a picture of him" He said. "Frank I got orders for you" He said "What are they" I replied. "Go find this guy and kidnap him" He said. He printed out some papers on him and handed them to me. "You might want to disguise yourself so he won't recognize you". "Ok, " I said. "What will I need" I said. "You will need some civilian clothes and a tranquilizer pistol with a silencer. "Can I bring anyone along" I said. "You can only bring one person to help you" He said. "Okay, sir" He said. I headed to Kyle's location to ask him if he wanted to come. "Hey Kyle" I said "Yeah, Frank" He replied. "Want to come help me do this job in town, " I said "Why not" He replied. "Ok, we head into town in the morning lets go get some sleep" I said. When we woke up we decided to start the mission. We changed into some different clothes. I wore a hoodie and jeans with the gun hidden under it while frank wore a green shirt and shorts. I made sure to put on a hat and shades. Then we headed into town to hunt the target. We drove to a parking lot, then stopped. I got out the file the captain gave me and began reading it. "Ok, so the target's name is "Blake says he's married, but we only need him" I said. "So how are we going to do this" Kyle said. "We wait for the right opportunity to strike" I said. "We only use the gun if he recognizes us" I said. " I see him" Said Kyle pointing. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the target. "He appears to be walking with some lady proudly his wife" I said. "Ok we're about get him get ready". " I brought this needle with a drug that knocks you out" I said "Ok you wanna move now" Kyle said "Yeah let's grab him now" I said. Then we got our Equipment ready. I grabbed the needle I brought for a stealthy grab and then started the mission.


	2. Blake

Blake

We got out of the car and started to follow them. I heard Blake say "Lynn I think murkoff might try to grab me" He said "don't worry we will be ready for them" Lynn said. They went into a building and decided to read that file again. Turns out they were investigating the case of that woman I killed. When they came back out he started to walk down the road and we listened to their conversation. "Lynn I think we are being followed" Blake said. It seemed like Lynn was getting annoyed and said "There is no one following us you're just being paranoid" She said. We continued to follow them until the came to another building. We sae Lynn go in but Blake was outside now was our time to strike "Let's get him" I whispered. We began walking toward him. "Go get the car" I said to Kyle. He went to go get the car and I snuck up behind Blake. I then grabbed him and put the needle into his neck. He lost consciousness a few seconds later. I then started to drag him to the car but I didn't get far because his wife came out. She looked at me angrily but I then pulled out my tranquilizer gun and shot her in the neck. I didn't kill her which was good because I didn't want any unnecessary deaths. She fell to the ground unconscious and I pulled the dart out of her neck. I didn't want to leave any evidence behind. When Kyle came with the car we loaded him into the back seat. Then I got in the driver's seat and we drove back to the facility. We were on our way and then I realized something I left the needle behind. I decided to go back and get it. When we got back Blake's wife was still unconscious . "Take him back to the facility I will walk, " I said. He drove away and I walked up to the needle and picked it up. I then put it in my pocket and began walking back, but then I noticed something. Blake's wife was starting to wake up and I started to walk a little faster. She then got up and looked around and then she saw me. She glared at me and she started to run at me. "Oh crap" I thought. I don't know why I am panicking I am stronger and have a tranquilizer gun. I then pulled out my tranquilizer gun and tried to shoot at her but I missed. I then tried to shoot again but realized I had 2 darts with me and had used them both. I them ran and put the gun back on its holster. I then just turned around and punched her knocking her out. "Well that was a waste of time" I thought. I then started to head back to facility. When I got there I walked into the building and talked to Kyle. "Hey Kyle sorry I am late I got a little sidetracked" I said. "What happened to the guy" I said "Well as soon as we got back he was taken to the prison block" Kyle said. "Well when will he wake up" I said. Maybe in an hour" He replied. We then walked to the prison block and saw he was asleep in his cell. I then walked away but then I realized something I left the second dart that I shot. "Oh well" I thought it didn't have anything on it that proved belonged to markoff. I then walked to my bunk and laid down and fell asleep. I was woken up by Kyle "The prisoner is awake" He said. Want to go talk to him "yeah sure" I replied. I then got up and got my gear on. We then walked to the cells and saw he was awake "Where am I" He said. "You are in a murkoff prison cell" I said. He started to look kinda scared. "What are you going to do with me" He said "Nothing for now" Kyle said. "We won't hurt you as long as you cooperate" He said. "I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING' He yelled. "Well, if you don't then we will kill you, " I said. "We know you are investigating that women that was murdered in that hospital" I said. He gasped "How did you know that" He said. "We always know if someone is investigating stuff we don't want solved" I said. "You will never get out of here, " I said. When then walked away and I started my patrols. After a while my shift ended and I decided to head back to my bunk. When I woke up the captain wanted to see me. "You wanted to see me, sir" I said "Yes, I did Franks" He said. "I'm Making you temporarily warden" He said. "Why" I said "Because the real warden never showed up" He said' "that sounds odd" I said. He handed my the cell keys and I went to guard the cells. I decided to stop by Blake's cell and talk to him. When I got to Blake's cell I said "Why are you investigating that hospital murder" I said "Like I would tell you, " He said "well if you want to know who murdered her it was me and a friend" I said. When I left, he was shocked. I went to the cell controls and looked at how many of them were occupied. When I finished looking I saw that they were all occupied. "Wow Murkoff sure does have a lot of enemies" I thought. I then looked at all the security cameras and didn't notice anybody. I decided to go talk to Kyle for a little. I found him a little while later "Hey Kyle they made me temporary warden" I said "Why" He asked. "Because the real warden never showed up, " I said. "Doesn't that seem a little weird" Said Kyle. "Yeah it does" I said. "I'm going to ask the commander about it you want to come with me" I said "Yeah, sure" Said Kyle. We headed to the commander's office, but when we got there his door was open a little. "Commander" I said. I opened the door and saw that he was dead. "We have to go get help, " I said. We went to the second in command "Sir the commander's been murdered" I said. "WHAT" He yelled "Go get help" He said. When we came back to the commander's office there was already a clean upcrew, they're taking away his body. "Did you find anything" I said to the investigators. "Yeah, it looks like they were looking for the cell Keys" He said. "Well it's a good thing that I had them" I said holding them up. "Looks like you might want to keep those safe" He said. "Find anything else" I said. "Yes we found this dart in his eye" He said. Then he held held it up and i recognized it immediately. It was the dart I left at that scene. I was kinda scared the murder was looking for the keys which I had. The murder was looking for the cell keys I don't know why. Then I figured it out. I headed for the guards. "Were going to have to me that Blake fellow" I said.

Blake POV I was in my cell minding my own business when the new warden came and unlocked my cell. "We're moving you Blake" He said. When he went to grab me I took the chance and then I Knocked him out. I found his keys and unlocked my cuffs. I then realized I wasn't going to get far the way im looking now so I took his clothes. His military outfit about fit me and I put on his helmet so no one would recognize me. After I finished changing into his clothes I picked up his assault rifle and locked the door behind me. I started to walk through the halls then I saw some women wearing a hat. She was looking at me weird so I decided to leave but then I noticed my nametag "so the guys name is frank" I thought but it also said he was the warden. She must be the one who killed the captain. I decided to walk away then she started to follow me. I was kinda scared because she was probably after the keys I had. I noticed they were strapped to my belt. "Who is she here for" I thought. I looked at her again and noticed she was glaring at me. "She was think I am the warden" I thought. I then noticed she was she was pulling something a gun out. I tried to take off my helmet but I was having trouble. "Stop don't shoot" I said. "Blake" She said. "How do you know my name" I said. She then took off her hat. It was Lynn

Frank POV

i wake up and noticed that Blake took my clothes and locked the cell. After Kyle found me and unlocked the cell I got another set of armor and equipment. We then went to see if we can find Blake. We went to the hall and saw him with some lady. "FREEZE" I said. He turned and noticed the lady was his wife. Me and Kyle and a 2 others pointed our guns at them but they started to run and we fired at them. They ran through a door and locked it. I started to saw through it. It took a few minutes but I got it. When the door came open we went in saw they were driving away. "DAMMIT" I said. "What do we do now" Frank said. "We follow the tracker I put in him" I said.


End file.
